Senseless
by breathoflavender
Summary: so there came Hinata. the girl. and there was sasuke and Neji. The guys. what happens when their feeling go beyound the line of ordinary frienship. Who would she have to choose? and now comes, the drama....


**heyhey. author here. before you read, just haf to say all the usual shit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS OF NARUTO ANIME. **

**(just dont put me to jail)**

**and yeah . so here we go ppl. chapter 1!!**

* * *

"I hate you.'

Those words hd unconsciously slipped out through his own lips before he could pull them back. Hinata was forcingly pushed to the wall as her back pressed restlessly. As soon as the 3 words were spoken, she felt a pang to her heart. She knew he did not like her, she knew that Neji had always thought she was bot worthy of the tiltle of his cousin, but she never heard it straight out like that. She could feel a hole had been formed in her heart as her pride was smashed another knot lower.

(if it could get any lower)

hate. She knew he dislike her, but hate was of too big a weightage. It held too much anger and too much pain. To hate someone. She knew she would never be able to do that. Tears, (that kept away from her fotr the past few months,) brimmed up her eyes. But she held on and fouht hard to swallow them back down. Neji watched her with eyes that burned deep with pure hatred and vengeance. But those emotions were not meant for her. IT was meant for himself and he knew that. He was mentally cursing himself. "Why, why did you fucking say that neji?" he thought furiously. But he knew the answer.

His pride.

Yes. His fucking pride. It was like an outer shell in his body, always on guard and acted on his own will to defend at anything that could deflate his ego. And he hated that. It made him look weak. Fragile. To himself of course. No one dared to think neji as weak.

"I know."

That was the two words. The two that made Neji feel like the whole world was crushing down on him. Like something had hit right at his chest, making him almost fall back. Almost.

How could this happen. He liked his cousin. From a distant. It was his cousin after all. He had always thought of her like a younger sister. A part of him wanted to scream at her the truth and apologize. But he knew he wouldn't do that. He knew he was too big a coward to do that. " So she thought I hated her all this while?" Neji flinched at the thought. He felt utterly disgusted with himself. But his eyes never left the figure, whom's head had dropped as siin as she has spoken the words.

He may have hit her with a handgun, but she had repelled using a cannon.

He was blown away.

Then it came.

slap. ( editor note: omfg.. the drama. Tehehehe…)

a hand had flung across her face so hard and fast, the sound of the effect echoed in the room thhatq was haunted with silence too long. It took awhile for Neji to realise it was his own hand that slapped her. And he only found out through the throbbing pain in his right hand. It took quite a while to register in his brain.

He. Slapped. Her.

Hinata had jerked her head up I shock. She never saw that one coming. The area that was hit had bloomed red, creating 4 very visible streaks across her pallid cheeks. Further proving Neji that he had not been hallucinating, as much as he wished he were.

He knew he should apoliogize. But the "sorry" was stuck somewhere in his throat, as always. His mouth opened alittle, only to be closed back again. After that, no one knew quite how to react. Hinata's eyes had widened at an amazing length. Her head was high but her eyes was still strictly stapled on the floor.

"G-Gomensai. It-it is evry late. I-I should excuse myself." Hinata stuttered, her voice surprisingly calm. It was as if nothing had happened. Realizing a few moments later, that she was not lucky to get a respond, she whispered a soft "goodnight" and made her escape through the door.

She dragged through the door. Not sure how much longer she could hold. She just wanted to get to her room. She'll crawl if she has to. She just have to hide. Make sure her tears were not seen. She did not want to look weak. Weaker than she already was. She got to her room and sat on the ground, back pushing against the door that she just closed. Burying her head in her knees, she finally release the tap, providing a free flow of tears.nThe hole in her heart did not heal. And she knew medicine would not help this time. It did not take a medic-nin to figure that out. Her hands lingered around the area she had been slapped. It was not the slap that hurt her, she's been cut with kunai in mission. This was nothing compared to that. It was the fact that Neji, her cousin did it.

Hurt her.

* * *

so how was this. haha. this is like the first fanfic i publish. not the first i wrote but.. yeah. the next post may be a little late cause of the exams but i will try.

pls R & R.

TO MOTIVATE ME. haha.

see ya. ppl!!


End file.
